Shaman King: Ultimate Fight
by hao-asakura-x
Summary: UNA CONTINUACION DE SK, INTRODUCE A UNA NUEVA VILLANA Y SITUACIONES MUY INTERESANTES, DEJEN REVIEWS!


Capitulo 1  
  
El Despertar  
  
La nieve cubria las cumbres de las montañas, en medio de la cordillera un pequeño convento se azomaba, en el interior del convento vivia una comunidad de monja bastante extraña, todas estaban en oracion, de pronto se escucho un grito que hizo q todas las presentes se perturbaran...  
  
La madre superior fue la primera en ponerse de pie, salio del cuarto del altar y se dirigio al comedor, al llegar ahí una niña pequeña, de unos diez u once años, con razgos muy curiosos, cabello azul grisáceo, y ojos rojos como la sangre, estaba sentada en una mesa muy grande, la niña estaba cubierta de sangre, lo mismo que la pared detrás de ella, y el piso del comedor, a su lado yacía el cuerpo de una mujer, de una de las monjas, todas al ver la escena se percinaron y la empezaron a murmurar. La niña comenzo a llorar mientras musitaba:  
  
No quise hacerlo.  
  
De verdad, ella me obligo.  
  
Ella me lastimo  
  
Lo siento  
  
Por favor, perdonenme –todo comenzaba a ponerse negro  
  
Perdon  
  
Lo siento  
  
No queria hacerlo –mas negro  
  
Perdon  
  
No era mi intencion  
  
...  
  
...  
  
... -la obscuridad lo cubrio todo.  
  
Una chica suspiro, la luz era muy tenue, de entre las sombras se distinguen la figuras de espinas...  
  
Marko: Esta usted bien princesa?  
  
Jeanne: Si, Marko no te preocupes  
  
La chica en el ataud de metal volvio a cerrar los ojos, trataba de volver a dormir...  
  
-Porque tras todos estos años este sueño aun me atormenta?  
  
De pronto una voz q solo la doncella podia escuchar respondio la pregunta..  
  
-Porque?, pues porque sabes q este es tu destino...  
  
-Quien eres?  
  
-Tan pronto me has olvidado?  
  
-Uh... asi que aun quieres atormentarme... crei que habias quedado en mi pasado.  
  
-Soy tu pasado, soy tu presente y soy tu futuro , no hay manera de que puedas escapar de mi.  
  
-Vete, no quiero hablar contigo, no hay nada de que pueda hablar contigo...  
  
-Enserio? Y que hay de ese chico, el que aparecio en el torneo de shamanes..  
  
-Quien? Hao... que hay con el?  
  
-Pues creo que es un tema interesante, después de todo el tenia razon.  
  
-Hao no tenia razon en nada, estaba completamente loco, fue una fortuna que Yoh y sus amigos lo detuvieran a tiempo.  
  
-El no estaba loco... solo tenia metodos equivocados  
  
-Estas igual de loca que el.  
  
-Sabes que no es asi, tu y yo podriamos hacerle un gran bien a la humanidad  
  
-De que hablas?  
  
-Con mi poder y tu fuerza de voluntad podriamos salvar al mundo. No es esa nuestra mision?  
  
-Esa es mi mision, y no creo que tu puedas ayudarme.  
  
-El sacrificio de unos cuantos sera la salvacion de millones.  
  
-Suenas como Hao.  
  
-Piensalo Jeanne, tu y yo hariamos grandes cosas.  
  
-...  
  
Tras un rato la joven Jeanne respondio.  
  
-Esta bien. Quiza tengas razon.  
  
-Gracias por escucharme... a eso me referia con "tu fuerza de voluntad"  
  
El sarcófago de Jeanne se abrio de par en par y la doncella salio, la niña se veia distinta, aunke su apariencia era exactamente igual a la del año pasado, cuando el torneo de shamanes se habia realizado, el brillo de sus ojos era distinto... malefico...  
  
Marko: Ocurre algo doncella?  
  
Jeanne miro alrededor, tratando de reconocer el lugar, era como si nunca lo hubiese visto, extendio su brazo derecho y el sarcófago se convirtió en sus ropas de pelea, pero en vez de colores azules y grises eran de color rojo y negro. Marko se acerco a la joven, esta lo vio extrañada.  
  
Marko: Ocurre algo?  
  
Jeanne: Ya es hora...  
  
Marko: Hora de que?  
  
Jeanne levanto su mano izquierda hasta tocar el pecho de Marko, el sintio como si una ráfaga de viento lo recorriera por dentro y de pronto un golpe, la pared a espaldas de Marko se mancho con sangre y Marko cayo de rodillas mientras musitaba la palabra "doncella". Jeanne se acerco al cuerpo del soldado X y tomo su arma, la observo un momento...  
  
Jeanne: Esto sera util mas tarde.  
  
Tras decir esto la joven salio de la habitación dejando el cuerpo de Marko en el suelo del cuarto.  
  
En otro lugar del mundo una joven despertaba agitada.  
  
Anna: Algo acaba de ocurrir.  
  
Yoh: De que hablas Annita?  
  
Anna: No lo sentiste? Una gran energia acaba de ser liberada, esto es raro...  
  
Yoh: No senti nada.  
  
Yoh entreabrio los ojos y vio a Anna poniendose la bata.  
  
Yoh: Vuelve a dormir Annita, no creo q sea nada importante.  
  
Un cuervo empezo a picotear en la ventana...  
  
Anna: Quizás si...  
  
Yoh giro sobre si mismo y volvio a dormir, mientras q Anna salia de la habitación. 


End file.
